Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and/or intranet services supporting businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, domain name system (DNS) servers, network switches, routers, and data storage devices. A typical data center can have thousands of interconnected servers communicating with each other and/or with external devices via a switching architecture comprising the electronic equipment. Conventional data centers can also be configured for virtualization, permitting servers and the like to share network interface cards (NICs), hard disk drives, or other hardware. A complex switch fabric can facilitate communications between the servers.